Una nueva oportunidad
by Galor
Summary: Harry Potter ha vivido una vida pacífica después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Tras su muerte, donde pensaba reunirse con sus seres queridos, unos espíritus le ofrecen la posivilidad de rehacer todo nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Salvo algún que otro personaje que invente a lo largo de la historia.

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a los chicos de Los malos tics, malosfics punto foroes punto net. Gracias a ellos me he dado cuenta de que la historia tenía unos pequeños errores que la hacían intragable. Por cierto, sigo en la búsqueda de un betareader, si alguien está interesado favor de avisarme.

ahora si, ¡A disfrutar!

Prólogo

Aquella promesa seguía en la mente del ya anciano Harry Potter, a sus 120 años de vida. Estaba tumbado sobre una cama, en el hospital San Mungo. Su respiración era lenta y pesada, igual que los latidos de su corazón. Cada vez latiría más lentamente, hasta que se detuviese. Síntoma de una enfermedad mágica, que afectaba a su organismo hacía ya varios meses. Tenía cura, pero era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Harry renunciaba a quedarse en cama lo que pudiese durar, que sería poco, un par de meses más como mucho, sin poder ni hablar.

Y aún así, estando a punto de morir… No se quejaba. Había llevado una vida que pocos magos habían logrado, había conocido a sus nietos, y a algún biznieto, había estado con Ron, Hermione y Ginny hasta que los tres fallecieron, un par de años antes que el. Y ahora… Ahora le quedaban sus hijos, que no se apartaban de la cabecera de su cama. Dio gracias a la longevidad de los magos, gracias a ella todos habían vivido una vida larga y feliz. Se iría al otro mundo con un montón de buenos recuerdos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, el niño que vivió levantó los párpados, y susurró un "Adiós", antes de volverlos a cerrar para siempre, quedando relajado sobre la cama, con una expresión de paz en su anciano rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Pensó que todo acabaría. Pensó que ese sería su final, pero no fue así. Harry vio como una extraña luz se dirigía hacia el. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Se miró, pero no tenía cuerpo físico. No era nada. Flotaba en medio de la nada, y no podía hacer nada para evitar aquella luz blanca que cada vez estaba más cerca de el.

La luz lo golpeó, y el lugar cambió. El anciano mago hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido. Nunca olvidaría las auras mágicas que notaba a su alrededor, le sería imposible, aún estando muerto.

–Ha llegado la hora. Y vosotros más que nadie merecéis tal privilegio. Tendréis otra oportunidad. Aprovechadla… Pues nunca ha sido concedida a nadie. Cumplid aquella promesa que hicisteis después de la derrota del mago oscuro. Aprovechad esta oportunidad. Aprovechad héroes del mundo mágico, aprovechad que los Dioses están de vuestra parte. No habrá otra oportunidad, pero es vuestra decisión.

De pronto Harry sintió un cambio en el lugar. Un aura más poderosa había aparecido, y el paisaje cambió. De la nada, surgió la estación de Kings Cross.

Y ahora si, Harry pudo soltar una carcajada, al reconocer a cinco figuras fantasmagóricas que nunca olvidaría ante el. Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. El trío dorado con la Weasley de añadido habían hecho la promesa de no separarse ni después de muertos… Y la habían cumplido.

–Al fin, tío. Ya pensaba que no morirías nunca –Le dijo Ron sonriendo, a lo que Harry soltó una carcajada. Se maravilló. Los dolores de su enfermedad habían desaparecido. Lógico si había muerto.

–Bienvenido, Harry. ¿No te parece curioso este lugar? Si no recuerdo mal… Aquí nos vimos la última vez.

Harry miró a su anciano profesor, que le sonreía bondadosamente, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

–¿Por qué este sitio? ¿Dónde estamos? –Fueron las preguntas del niño que vivió- Yo pensaba que el cielo sería…

–¿Distinto? –Lo interrumpió Snape- Pues lo es, Potter, lo es. Pero esto no es el cielo, cuando una persona viene aquí, recuérdalo, es por algo importante.

–Severus, por favor. –Suspiró Dumbledore.

–Tiene razón –Se escuchó una voz proveniente de ningún lado– Como dije, se os ha dado otra oportunidad. O pasar al otro lado, o volver… Con ciertos cambios, para que podáis hacerlo todo de nuevo.

–¿Hacerlo todo de nuevo? ¿El qué? –Preguntó Ron distraídamente. Ni después de muerto cambiaba su forma de ser, todos sonrieron levemente. Harry miró a Hermione, que tenía un gesto alegre en su fantasmagórico rostro.

–Lo que quiere decir es que tenemos la elección de volver al principio de todo, y llevar la guerra de otra forma, y evitar así…

Pero la castaña no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida.

–Exacto, eso he dicho. Ahora bien, ¿Aceptan? Es un camino sin retorno, teneis que saberlo.

–Aquí hay algo extraño –Reflexionó Harry en voz alta– No tiene sentido volver al pasado. Se podría deshacer el mundo tal y como lo conocimos al menos que…

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry, incluidas las de Dumbledore y Snape.

–Al menos que no nos lleven realmente al pasado.

–Eres listo, Potter –dijo aquella voz– No iréis al pasado. Sereis transportados a un universo paralelo al vuestro. Muchas cosas serán distintas a lo que estábais acostumbrados. Por fortuna, todos ustedes mantendrán sus recuerdos.

–Estamos contigo, Harry –Dijo Ginny. Y el mago comprendió que lo seguirían fuera donde fuera.

El moreno miró a Dumbledore y a Snape, que asintieron con un gesto de cabeza.

La decisión estaba tomada. Harry no se lo pensó mucho, y dijo claramente:

–Aceptamos.

–Perfecto. Ah Harry, una última cosa –Comentó la voz– Recuerdos a Lily y James.

Dicho esto, la estación desapareció y todos cayeron en una inmensa oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 2

Siento la tardanza, pero entre unas cosas y otras, no he podido actualizar antes. También he reeditado la historia, para los más despistados, cosa que también ha influido mucho en el retraso. Asi que gente despistada, recomiendo que leáis el capítulo anterior pues no tiene nada que ver este con lo que ya habíais leído.

Gracias a Los malos Fics y sus autores, que me pusieron la historia en su foro cuando yo era ya miembro del mismo y me hicieron notar los errores horrorosos que tenía dicho Fic. Por cierto, lo dejo caer, se busca BetaReader. Interesados ya sabeos, un MP y listo.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la autora de harry potter. Ninguno salvo los inventados son de mi propiedad, por lo que no me lucro con su uso, todo lo hago por diversión.

Ahora sí, a disfrutar.

Capítulo 1.

Todo se oscureció. Harry sintió que caía rápidamente, sin posibilidad de agarrarse a nada. La sensación era agobiante. Tras lo que al mago le parecieron horas, la sensación se detuvo bruscamente. De golpe, sintió el peso de un cuerpo, cosa que no había sentido desde que cerró los ojos y se despidió de sus seres queridos antes de morir. Inseguro, temiendo de que todo fuera un sueño, abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, temeroso de que un ataque de dolor lo dejase postrado en cama nuevamente. pero no fue así.

Harry se levantó, se estiró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación que le resultaba familiar. Demasiado para su gusto. Era su antigua habitación, aquella que le habían dejado los Dursley después del incidente con las cartas de Hogwarts. Suspiró, trataría de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

–¡Vamos, chico! ¡El desayuno se enfría, y no tenemos todo el día! -Harry suspiró.

–Ya voy, tío Vernon –casi gritó, aburrido. Sin mucha prisa en realidad, el ahora joven mago descendió hacia la planta baja, para dirigirse a la cocina. Sus tíos, como estaba acostumbrado en su otra realidad, no le dirigieron la mirada cuando el chico se sentó.

Harry miró su plato, comprobando que su ración era más pequeña que la de su gordo primo, y una idea llegó a su mente. Se suponía que no se podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Había descubierto que cuando llegabas al castillo por primera vez, te aplicaban un hechizo que te registraba. había formas de burlarse de dicho encantamiento, como estando en una casa de magos, ya que solo avisaba de que alguien en tu localización había hecho magia, pero ese no era su caso. Según le había dado a entender aquel ente misterioso o lo que fuera, empezarían todo de nuevo. Así que sonriente, Harry alzó la varita y gritó:

–¡Engorgio!

Pasmados, los Dursley vieron como el desayuno del chico se ampliaba mágicamente. Satisfecho, el mago guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su ropa y comenzó a comer.

– No vuelvas a hacer esa cosa en mi presencia –le avisó Tío Vernon– Si lo vuelves a hacer…

Harry lo ignoró, sabía que no le haría nada, su tía intervendría, aunque si todo salía como tenía pensado, el próximo año no volvería a aquella casa.

–¿Me has entendido, muchacho del demonio?

–Sí, tío vernon. no lo volveré a hacer.

–Eso espero, muchachito. En esta casa no toleramos las anormalidades.

Como si lo estuviera esperando, una lechuza atravesó la ventana abierta para posarse en el hombro de Harry, que rápidamente le desató la carta. Pero la lechuza no se fue, se quedó revoloteando por el techo, lo que hizo que Tío Vernon se enfureciera.

Tranquilamente, Harry abrió el sobre y leyó:

Querido Harry:

Espero que tus tíos te estén tratando bien. Siento que en esta realidad tengas que pasar por lo mismo. Hay ciertas cosas que tengo que explicarte, las cosas no son como estamos acostumbrados. Esta tarde iré a recogerte, ten todo listo.

Albus Dumbledore.

Eufórico, Harry se levantó, y con un movimiento de varita quemó la carta. Entonces, la lechuza volvió a salir por la ventana y Harry corrió a su habitación.

Se sorprendió, pues estaba bastante ordenada, cuando a esa edad el no se caracterizaba por el orden.

Entonces recordó parte de las memorias de su otro yo, el que había "suplantado" al cambiar de dimensión, universo o donde estuviera. Por lo visto, sus memorias se habían fusionado y ahora formaban una sola entidad.

–Demasiado complicado –murmuró, pensando en voz alta, y con un movimiento de varita terminó de meter todo en su baúl, extrañamente, de forma ordenada.

La mañana pasó lentamente para el gusto del mago, que se puso a leer un libro para intentar pasar el tiempo. por desgracia para el, se sabía ya todos los contenidos de primer curso, por lo que de poco le sirvió. Por fin, el timbre de la casa sonó y corrió a abrir, tras comprobar por la ventana que quien esperaba al otro lado era su antiguo director.

–Te recordaba más grande, Harry –Bromeó el anciano mago con una sonrisa– ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Harry sonrió.

–No, gracias. ¿Que es eso que tenías que comentarme, Albus?

–Te lo diré cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Es peligroso.

Harry no entendía, pero aún así aceptó, y se desapareció cogido del brazo de dumbledore.

–Por qué es tan peligroso, si se supone… –Comenzó, mirando a su alrededor, estaban en una habitación del caldero chorreante– ¿Si se supone que Voldemort aún está muerto?

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, sin contestar nada. Lentamente, caminó hacia una silla y tras sentarse, comenzó:

–Verás, harry. Resulta, según mis investigaciones, que en este mundo las cosas pasaron de una forma… Por decirlo de alguna manera, diferente al nuestro.

En primer lugar, aquella noche que Petter traicionó a tus padres, Lord Voldemort no los mató. No sabemos por qué, pero no los mató. Se limitó a apartarlos del camino con un simple Desmaius. Así consiguió el camino libre hasta ti. Curiosamente, la maldición rebotó, golpeándolo a el, quedando reducido a lo que ya conocemos de nuestra realidad. Tus padres, aunque inconscientes, están vivos. Por desgracia, no encontramos como devolverlos a la consciencia, por lo que permanecen en San Mungo, en la planta de cuidados intensivos.

Dumbledore cayó, esperando que Harry asimilara toda esa información. Los ojos del joven mago brillaron de alegría.

–Albus, ¡podemos curarlos! Tenemos conocimientos de la otra realidad, y podemos…

–El problema es –Lo interrumpió el director amablemente– que no podemos entrar a visitarlos, y por desgracia, no tenemos a nadie que sepa hacer los hechizos pertinentes para curarlos. Ten en cuenta, Harry, que en esta realidad todavía no se inventaron los hechizos de curación avanzada, ni se descubrieron algunas pociones que se descubrieron antes de tu morir. Tendremos que esperar, lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Pero imagina que pasaría si anunciáramos que tenemos la forma de curarlos…

Harry asintió, triste. Tenía a sus padres. De pronto, lo asaltó una duda.

–Profesor… ¿Que pasó con los padres de Neville?

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente.

–Están en la misma situación que los tuyos ahora, harry. Tenemos que esperar. Tengo que comentarte otra cosa muy importante, que creo que te alegrará. Podemos devolverle la libertad a Sirius.

Harry sonrió, feliz.

–Solo es cuestión de capturar a Petter, cosa que haremos cuando el señor Weasley llegue a Hogwarts. Creo que estará deseoso de deshacerse de la rata.

–Sirius estará muy contento –Dijo Harry, sin poder borrar su sonrisa del rostro– Por cierto profesor, como sabe usted los avances de mi otra realidad si usted estaba…

–¿Muerto? –Sonrió Dumbledore– Desde el otro mundo se pueden ver cosas, cosas que no estoy autorizado a decirte, que tu mismo verás cuando llegue tu hora verdadera. Mañana te acompañaré hacia el andén. Ahora te vendría bien dormir, sospecho que mañana tendrás un día con muchas emociones juntas. No todos los días se ve a gente muerta de nuevo. Ten cuidado, harry. Ten mucho cuidado.


End file.
